Energy
Energy (力, Chikara) is, in the most simplest terms, the capacity for an action to be done. It is defined as a physical system's ability to preform work onto another physical system(s). It is a known fact that energy itself is always equal to the capability of pulling or pushing, either acting in opposition or in unity, against the forces of nature itself, given a specific path of defined length. Originally, Energy was known simply as Vis Viva (力を生きる, Latin for "Living Force") by the Supreme Kai. Overview In the words of Richard Feynman, "It is important to realize that in Physics today, we have no knowledge what energy is. We do not have a picture that energy comes in little blobs of a definite amount." Energy itself is a concept willed into existence, having originated according to Japanese mythology from the movements of In and Yo, Yin and Yang, breaking apart the primordial darkness and fueling life and content into this nothingness. It was called Vis Viva by the ancients because energy is the origin of all things and the foundation of all things, be they corporal, spectral, or mental. Energy follows one universal law: it cannot be created nor destroyed. In order for something to be created, something else must be destroyed. If this law is overturned, the Universe is vulnerable to losing its stability. It is for this reason that the Quincy exist as a major threat. Energy Transformation As Feynman stated, energy does not exist as "blobs of a definite amount", but rather, it exists in various multiple forms. The most common form of energy is known as Mass, which is what everything physical is. It is literally energy in a quantum state of rest. However, given this freedom, the second law of Thermodynamics states that there is a limit to how far work can manipulate the forms of energy. In matters of heat engines, Carnot's Theorem properly explains this issue, defining the limits of a heat engine's capability of using mechanical energy to properly generate heat energy. The efficiency can be measured quantitatively by calculating the integral of the function qc/qh. The way in which these transformations occur is determined by the entropy, a measure of internal chaos within a physical system, allowing for an equal amount of energy among all possible degrees of freedom. Hence, certain transformations of massive proportion are deemed an impossibility due to the fact that the system would not normally allow for such an abnormal and significant motion into a more concentrated space. Classification Because energy can transition into almost any state of being, it is important to note that, in its purest sense, energy itself falls into two categories. Physical Energy Spiritual Energy is the part of energy associated with willpower and spiritual sensitivity. It is also a key component of Demon Energy, and half of the necessary components in Chakra. Like physical energy, it exists in all things, living or dead, but abides in greater concentration within those that are dead. The living, on the other hand, through constant training and practice, can learn to utilize this energy, making them ; meaning they are able to see Souls. Shinobi, Shinigami, and any being that uses Chi uses spiritual energy in some shape or form. When one channels their spiritual energy to it's maximum, they bodies cells are affected, and will shift, reverting the user to the point in their life at which they were their most powerful. Applications Aura An aura is a special light which radiates around an individual who is concentrating a large amount of energy, be it chakra, Chi, or some other form of energy. It is strong enough to actually displace matter. Auras can also come in many different colors, depending on the user's personality or even the type of technique they use. In chakra especially, each person's chakra aura is a unique color, while in Chi, the color is more generic. Once energy reaches a certain level, the aura will gain bio-electricity which sparks around the individual. This is generally a sign of great tension or power. Chakra Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and reiryoku. Once molded, it can be channeled through the energy circulatory system, which is to energy as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By molding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most beings have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many beings can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously.This chakra can be exchanged with several types of energies, such as magical power, reiryoku, and ki—and the circulatory system can be filled with other energies in order to cause them to function like regular chakra. Demon Energy Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) is a type of energy which is harnessed only by demons; it its strength varies greatly on the user, but is often more potent than reiryoku, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. The humans who gained powers via the Demon World Tunnel seem to use this type of energy as their powers were demonic in origin, which have traces of demonic energy in them. Like reiryoku, the colour of demon energy varies with the user's personality and powers, though most commonly, it is a potent crimson. Demonic energy is also stated to cause pleasure when used, different from human spirit energy. Sacred Energy Sacred Energy (聖光気, Seikōki; Saint Light Energy): The highest echelon of all energies in the known universe; Sacred Energy is a form of power that very few are able to grasp even slightly in their lifetimes. It is supposedly the holiest and most powerful of all energies; with one user awakened every century at best. It is the ultimate in power sources, and achieving the use of this type of power takes at least forty years of discipline and grueling training, though through sheer willpower and determination it is possible to cut the time of training down a fair bit. However, to tap into it's full potential, the users have to be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around them, operating on a higher plane and transcending the physical realm. It should be noted that demons using this energy were what started the belief in angels. The aura of Sacred Energy is a shimmering golden-yellow hue that surrounds the user. Another form of "Sacred Energy" can be created through the merging of "Spirit" and "Demon" energy. Like normal Sacred Energy, it is a golden yellow, however, it appears to be somewhat different from the type of Sacred Energy that is more commonly known, and how it's power compares is unknown. While the difference in power is not yet understood, the appearance itself demonstrates the difference may be greater than one would expect; 'true Sacred Energy shimmers when it surrounds the user, while 'false' Sacred Energy burns similarly to a normal energy aura. This difference is also seen with 'godly' and 'mortal' chi. Magic Power To utilize Magic, a being must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mages' Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. Magic can be used in conjunction with Ki to form the Kankahō, a powerful enhancement technique and fighting style. Alter A power that organisms can achieve and use to manipulate molecular reality in some way. The ability to use Alter power can be present from birth or attained after one has seen "the other side". The form Alter power takes differs between different organisms and can be upgraded through training and experience to the highest form of shining light and armor. Chi is often synonymous with energy, but is actually more closely associated to just the aspect of spiritual energy. In reality, it is what is known as "latent potential" or "fighting power". It is also synonymous with one's life force, in that, if one has no Chi, they are dead. Chi exists within all beings, lying dormant at the center of their bodies. Individuals who train to control their Chi can bring it out and utilize it to do tasks outside the body, such as flight or energy-based attacks. Chi can also enhance speed, strength, and endurance in a fighter who can use it properly. Behind the Scenes While this article was created in order to encompass the entirety of all Anime and Manga involved in the Ultimate Crossover project, there are several connections made to Physics itself, which is a study of energy.